


Soup! Dang It Roomba 2

by metaknightvevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M, more relationships to be added later :3c, or when i have the time, updates randomnly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaknightvevo/pseuds/metaknightvevo
Summary: gaymer girl: blessed w/ wlw and mlm solitary.gaymer girl: consider yourself beaten hiyokohold my flower: shut the fuck up





	1. god has left us, and now i suffer alone

**_Chiaki Nanami created Class 77 Chat._ **

**_Chiaki Nanami has added 15 other people to the chat._ **

Chiaki Nanami: welcome to the official class 77 group chat! ms yukizome suggested i make one so we can talk to eachother or w/e !

**_Chiaki Nanami changed their nickname to gaymer girl_ **

Ibuki Mioda: OwO whats this?

**_Ibuki Mioda changed their nickname to AAAAA_ **

Hiyoko Saionji: mahiru

Mahiru Koizumi: got it

**_Hiyoko Saionji changed their nickname to hold my flower_ **

**_Mahiru Koizumi changed their name to I got yo flower_ **

hold my flower: <3

I got yo flower: <3

AAAAA: :0 !! IBUKI THINKS YOU TWO ARE COUPLE GOALS!!!

hold my flower: no one can beat us. matching names AND dating? bow down and weep.

 Akane Owari: >:0 OH YEAH?

Nekomaru Nidai: IS THAT…. A CHALLENGE!!!

**_Akane Owari changed their name to EAT WELL_ **

**_Nekomaru Nidai changed their name to SHIT WELL_ **

EAT WELL: NAME A MORE ICONIC DUO. I’LL WAIT.

gaymer girl: blessed w/ wlw and mlm solitary.

gaymer girl: consider yourself beaten hiyoko

hold my flower: shut the fuck up

AAAAA: a competition for best group names!!! ibuki loves this!!

AAAAA: WILL THERE BE ANY MORE, IBUKI WONDERS?

**_Peko Pekoyama changed their name to PekoPekoHammer_ **

PekoPekoHammer: no

AAAAA: >:(

gaymer gir: boo

PekoPekoHammer: why are you booing me? im right.

**_Teruteru Hanamura changed their name to spicy meatball_ **

AAAAA: _meatball why_

spicy meatball: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

spicy meatball: I do as I please

Gundham Tanaka: No one can tell Tanaka the Forbidden one what to do!

gaymer girl: you can just choose a name you like instead. its just a game after all :3c

PekoPekoHammer: yeah. become one of us, Gundham.

Gundham Tanaka: Very well! As the Supreme Overlord, I have decided on a new title for when I am communicating in this manner!

**_Gundham Tanaka changed their name to AnimalPlanet_ **

hold my flower: wasn’t that an insult someone threw at you?

AnimalPlanet: No words can penetrate my shield! I am the Dark One, and no statements could ever bring me harm!

hold my flower: sure jan.

I got yo flower: anyways, we’re still missing a couple of ppl? Whatre they up to?

AAAAA: ibuki saw mikan and nagito at the nurses office!! i think nagito got hurt again!

Mikan Tsumiki: yyeah he gott hurt bbut hes okayy now ;;

Mikan Tsumiki: he cantt be on his pphone right noww tho im sorry!!

SHIT WELL: YOU DID YOUR BEST, MIKAN. DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT!

EAT WELL: yea mikan!! you did good!

EAT WELL: but for now…

EAT WELL: you should totally try changing your name!!!

Mikan Tsumiki: okayy ;;

**_Mikan Tsumiki changed their name to hhhhh_ **

AAAAA: :0 WE MATCH!!

hhhhh: yeah I gguess we do ??

hold my flower: me and mahiru have the best names, tho!!

hold my flower: you cant beat the shsl lesbians

spicy meatball: i coulda sworn that the shsl lesbians were tenko and aoi?

I got yo flower: fool. there can be more shsl lesbians!!

spicy meatball: :OO

Nagito Komaeda: just like how theres two shsl lucky students !

gaymer girl: nagito!!

hhhhh: nagito i told yyou to nott get on yyour phone !!

EAT WELL: shit dude what happened anyways??

Nagito Komaeda: i accidentally bumped into the shsl robot and i hit my head really bad ahaha,,,,,

AAAAA: ISNT HE LIKE, SUPER HARD THO?? IS U OKAY?

hhhhh: he just suffered a minor headache, even tho it would have been a bad accident?

gaymer girl: nagito’s luck struck again.

gaymer girl: at least you didnt get hurt badly !

Nagito Komaeda: ah, yeah ! he apologized, but i hope he doesn’t feel too bad about it,,,

I got yo flower: nagito, you should change your nickname!!

**_Nagito Komaeda changed their nickname to marshmellow_ **

 marshmellow: h

marshmellow: h-hewwo???

hold my flower: perish.

Sonia Nevermind: Please excuse me for being late! I was with Yasuhiro, Angie, and Korekiyo discussing different things!

AnimalPlanet: She-Cat, do not tell me I missed our monthly meeting for the dark arts!?

Sonia Nevermind: No, don’t worry ! It was something else!

Sonia Nevermind: It’s a secret, though! :)

SHIT WELL: SOMEHOW, I FEEL AFRAID.

EAT WELL: Sonia, pls don’t try to kill us D:

Sonia Nevermind: :)

PekoPekoHammer: sonia.

**_Sonia Nevermind changed their name to NVM_ **

NVM: :(

AnimalPlanet: Very well! Although I won’t ask you, I will cast a spell on the others to find out your dark secrets!

NVM: Ah, too bad! I casted a protective spell on them in advance! :3c

AnimalPlanet: You Fiend!!!

Imposter: worry not, gundham, i shall aid you.

**_Imposter changed their name to Byakuya But Better._ **

AnimalPlanet: Such a title that is highly accurate, for your soul is much more golden than the Cold One, who has none.

hold my flower: holy shit. drag him.

gaymer girl: that’s almost everyone now !

SHIT WELL: who else is missing?

AAAAA: I PICK ALL MY SKIRTS, TO BE A LITTLE TOO

**_Hajime Hinata changed their name to sexy_ **

marshmellow: oh my god

AAAAA: JUST LIKE ALL MY THOUGHTS, THEY ALWAYS GET A BIT

**_Kazuichi Souda changed their name to naughty_ **

AnimalPlanet: What is the meaning of this?!

AAAAA: WHEN IM OUT WITH MY GIRLS, I ALWAYS PLAY A BIT

**_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu changed their name to bitchy_ **

PekoPekoHammer: ah.

AAAAA: CANT CHANGE THE WAY I AM

sexy: :///

naughty: :D

bitchy: me

EAT WELL: fuck,,, old man,,, they beat us,,,

SHIT WELL: DAMN IT! BUT IT WAS SO COOL!!

sexy: i blame kazuichi for this

bitchy: fucking hell.

naughty: HEY HEY. WE WON THO.

naughty: so no bitching abt it. >:0

AAAAA: when soda-pop told me what they were doing, I HAD TO DO IT!!!

gaymer girl: superb you nerds.

NVM: I would have thought that Kazuich would have been “bitchy” but naughty works!

bitchy: lmao get fucked.

naughty: OUCH. RUDE.

PekoPekoHammer: anyways, this is all of us, right?

gaymer girl: ya i think so.

gaymer girl: anyways, now that everyone’s actually HERE,,,

gaymer girl: did anyone do the hw for class

spicy meatball: no

EAT WELL: WAHT WE HAD HOMEWORK

EAT WELL: FUCK

SHIT WELL: SHIT

naughty: NOOOOOO- FUYUHIKO?

bitchy: lol.

naughty: HAJIME?? D:

sexy: :/

marshmellow: oof.

marshmellow: i did mine but i lost it somewhere,,,,

sexy: what the hell guys. Its not that hard.

sexy: I’ll make an extra copy for you nagito dw.

naughty: oh??? and you wont hook up your soul brother???

naughty: i see how it is.

AAAAA: KAZOO, YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE A NEW SONG!!

naughty: really?

AAAAA: “god has left us, and now I die alone.”

naughty: :(


	2. the one where I forgot to add a title until after it’s up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some friendly chatting :3c I hope you enjoy this chapter !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username List:  
> Akane – EAT WELL  
> Chiaki – gaymer girl  
> Fuyuhiko – bitchy  
> Gundham – AnimalPlanet  
> Hajime – sexy  
> Hiyoko – hold my flower  
> Ibuki – AAAAA  
> Kazuichi – naughty  
> Mahiru – I got yo flower  
> Mikan – hhhhh  
> Nagito – marshmellow  
> Nekomaru – SHIT WELL  
> Peko - PekoPekoHammer  
> Imposter – Byakuya But Better  
> Sonia – NVM  
> Teruteru – spicy meatball

naughty: friendship ended with hajime and fuyuhiko. now gundham is my soul brother.

bitchy: fuck you too then.

sexy: i can live with it

EAT WELL: fuck you too kazuichi we were suppose to fail together

naughty: :)

sexy: im shocked gundam let you copy his homework.

AnimalPlanet: I only allowed the shark-toothed one a mere look of my task at the exchange that he assists me in a dark ritual!

bitchy: which is?

AnimalPlanet: He will assist me in caring for the animals for a week!

EAT WELL: lmao good luck kazuichi

naughty: oh come on how hard is taking care of animals?

bitchy: ten dollars says he takes it back in the first hour

EAT WELL: 20 dollars for first 30 min

marshmellow: guys you need to have more hope in him

naughty: :D

marshmellow: id give him at least two hours before he starts screaming

naughty: what happened to having hope in me

EAT WELL: sorry dude but animals arent ya thing

EAT WELL: machines are

sexy: ^

sexy: if it makes you feel better, i think you’ll be fine until the third day

naughty: :’)

hold my flower: in 5 min, he’ll start crying. 50 bucks. go big or go home.

naughty: :’(

AnimalPlanet: Worry not! If you truly are afraid of my companions, then I could cast an enchantment to protect you.

naughty: see? ill be fine. y’all just jealous I got a good gradw

sexy: gradw

naughty: no

hold my flower: gradw

EAT WELL: gradw

SHIT WELL: gradw

naughty: pleas e im b egging st oop i’ll do anything

bitchy: anything?

naughty: anything for you, johnny

bitchy: gradw.

bitchy: also you have 5 seconds

naughty: worth it

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I got yo flower: you know what was wild.

I got yo flower: teruteru’s birthday party

marshmellow: oh yeah that was fun. it was nice to hang out together.

spicy meatball: how is getting kicked out of a mall because everyone kept doing crazy things fun???

marshmellow: we all got kicked out together and i think that’s a beautiful thing.

I got yo flower: i still got the picture of imposter pretending to be a mannequin and it worked

Byakuya But Better: i was able to obtain tea on the employees. christ theyre crazy.

spicy meatball: ??????

Byakuya But Better: im not telling you what happened. its for the best

I got yo flower: spill it.

hold my flower: spill it.

spicy meatball: spill it.

marshmellow: spill it.

Byakuya But Better: hmm..

Byakuya But Better: nope.

hold my flower: boo you suck

Byakuya But Better: that’s how it is on this bitch of an earth.

spicy meatball: christ.

spicy meatball: still, i really loved the party yall threw after we got kicked out of the mall. i didn’t expect that ha

I got yo flower: aww, teruteru, you deserved a nice party!

marshmellow: yeah. also, your mom’s cooking is amazing can she adopt me ?

hold my flower: i LOVED the cake she made omg.

spicy meatball: aww yall.. ill make sure she knows about yalls compliments

spicy meatball: yall so ni

spicy meatball: **what the hell was that noise????**

hold my flower: what noise?

Byakuya But Better: i thought it was just my imagination

I got yo flower: it sounded like a scream??? @AAAAA was that you???

AAAAA: nah ibuki is hanging out with mikan and sonia !

AAAAA: but how did the scream sound like?

spicy meatball: it sounded as if the gates of hell opened and the grim reaper is gonna get the person who screamed from the legs and drag em down under

AAAAA: lmao thats soda pop

hold my flower: djcifjcif _what_

hold my flower: @naughty are you dead yet

I got yo flower: maybe he saw a bug?

I got yo flower: @naughty are you dead?

AAAAA: @naughty are you dead?

spicy meatball: @naughty are you dead?

Byakuya But Better: it seems as if our poor friend kazuichi has passed away due to the ligma outbreak.

marshmellow: whats ligma

spicy meatball: lick ma balls

marshmellow: h

Byakuya But Better: alas, we have also lost nagito. rest in rip.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

EAT WELL: so.

EAT WELL: anyone wanna explain to me why kazuichi is sitting in a corner with glitter all over him

sexy: hes covered in what

EAT WELL: glitter.

EAT WELL: he wont tell me why lmfao I think it was a prank that hiyoko did.

sexy: @hold my flower did you do it?

hold my flower: no.

sexy: @naughty what happened

EAT WELL: I dont think he has his phone

bitchy: lol

sexy: fuyuhiko what did you do

bitchy: i didnt do anything.

PekoPekoHammer: I did tho

EAT WELL: what did you do?

PekoPekoHammer: all I did was put a bucket of glitter on top of his dorm’s door.

sexy: why would you do that

PekoPekoHammer: bc fuyuhiko is short and couldn’t reach it lol

bitchy: PEKO

EAT WELL: dcjidcjf IS THIS BC HE CALLED YOU JOHNNY

bitchy: YEAH. ITS SO ANNOYING.

sexy: i guess johnny was telling lies again :///

bitchy: die.

sexy: so what did you do to his phone?

PekoPekoHammer: idk where’s his phone tho. maybe he lost it?

PekoPekoHammer: all i did was use the bucket.

sexy: well, rip, my soul brother’s phone.

sexy: akane, any luck with talking to him?

EAT WELL: huh. he didnt notice he lost his phone. he said he probably dropped it when the glitter fell down.

PekoPekoHammer: oof.. i’ll go help him look for it.

PekoPekoHammer: and you should help too, fuyuhiko

bitchy: aight. but if he calls me that dumb name again, hes dead.

EAT WELL: no offense dude, but youre tiny compared to him. youd lose in a fight if he wasn’t a scaredy cat.

sexy: she makes a good point.

bitchy: fuck the up shut i can fight

EAT WELL: oh really?

bitchy: yeah really you want proof?

EAT WELL: HELL YEAH I DO. WE’RE GONNA FIGHT NEXT WEEK.

bitchy: wait shit

sexy: lmao rest in fucking pieces

PekoPekoHammer: time to plan a funeral.

bitchy: well im screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK LIKE,,, FOREVER TO UPDATE!! School started and I had a BUNCH of stuff to do, but things cooled off for now!! thank you SO MUCH for comments / kudos!! i really do appreciate it!!
> 
> and thanks a bunches on some suggestions for ships!! for now, they wont be tagged, but rest assured they will be here !


	3. its??? 3pm???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to like comment and subscribe to the soda kazuichi is a loser club

gaymer girl: sonia says hi and thanks for the happy birthday wishes !

gaymer girl: oh yeah! she akso asked how did the bet go

bitchy: ..

EAT WELL: …

hold my flower: …

gaymer girl: so kazuichi didnt cry huh

gaymer girl: lmao

naughty: fuck yeah i didnt!!!

bitchy: i want my money back

naughty: I HAVE SO MUCH SODA NOW !!! :D

gaymer girl: what did u do for the week?

naughty: just fixed some of the equipment and i got to play with the hamsters!

naughty: they actually like me!

EAT WELL: DUDE HOW? i wanna play with them!

AnimalPlanet: They did not “”play”” with him! They were simply TRAINING!

AnimalPlanet: The Dark Devas of Destruction have deemed him worthy of their trust due to the countless offerings he has presented to them.

naughty: admit it youre just jealous they like me.

AnimalPlanet: Your next meeting with the Dark Devas has been cancelled.

naughty: nooooooo

gaymer girl: oh yeah gundham sonia says shes gonna be back on the 30th

AnimalPlanet: Then the ritual shall proceed as planned.

hold my flower: ?? what ritual?

naughty: what ar e  you talkking abt?? you mean like summon GHOSTS???

AnimalPlanet: All shall be revealed in due time.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

sexy: whats everyone going as for halloween

spicy meatball: gordon ramnsey

sexy: why??

spicy meatball: he is a culinary icon why wouldnt I go as him?

sexy: oh.

AAAAA: im going as….. A SECRET!!

hhhhh: mummy!

marshmellow: marshmallow

hhhhh: why are you going as a marshmallow ?

marshmellow: theyre yummy

AAAAA: is it gonna be made out of REAL marshmallows???

marshmellow: n

marshmellow: no?

AAAAA: boo

sexy: anyone else?

I got yo flower: velma!

hold my flower: daphne !

EAT WELL: SCOOBY DOO >:O !

SHIT WELL: FRED >: O !

AAAAA: OH youre doing a GROUP costume??

AAAAA: whos gonna be shaggy??

Byakuya But Better: Yours truly.

AAAAA: niiiiiiice !

hold my flower: @naughty are you gonna go as a big baby

naughty: no im gonna go straight to bed bc im tireeeeed

I got yo flower: from what?

naughty: i drank too much soda and might have accidentally screwed up my sleep schedule hA

hhhhh: i warned yyou that you could have a bad reaction to it,,,,

naughty: worth it tho

naughty: gonna go back to sleeeeeeep gn

Byakuya But Better: its 3 pm?

naughty: gn

gaymer girl: f

gaymer girl: anyways

gaymer girl: i might go as a witch idk. cant go as a video game character bc i wanna spice things up this year :P

PekoPekoHammer: sally from a nightmare before Christmas

PekoPekoHammer: shes really pretty.

gaymer girl: valid.

EAT WELL: fuyuhiko is gonna go as the boss baby

bitchy: fuck no

SHIT WELL: JOHNNY JOHNNY?

bitchy: NO

bitchy: im not gonna show up in a costume now

PekoPekoHammer: he was thinking about going as skeleton jack

AAAAA: !!! AWW

hhhhh: oh thats sso cute!!

bitchy: nope fuck this im out good night

Byakuya But Better: its still??? 3 pm???

bitchy: good fucking night

Byakuya But Better: so hajime, you havent told us what you are going to dress up as?

sexy: it’s a mystery!

AAAAA: youre gonna go as a meme, aren’t you?

sexy:

sexy: i just remembered tht im sleepy too good night guys

Byakuya But Better: ITS STILL 3 PM

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Private Message from fuwuhiko and pekowo_

pekowo: are we still going to get candy

fuwuhiko: hell yeah i want some chocolates

fuwuhiko: you wanna go with the others?

pekowo: not really.

pekowo: i think we’d get more candy if it was just the two of us

fuwuhiko: true true. i cant wait to get some fucking candy

pekowo: watch your fucking language

fuwuhiko: fucking fine

fuwuhiko: also, you think im too short to pull off skeleton jack?

pekowo: you literally asked tsumugi, the ultimate cosplayer, to help out with the costume.

pekowo: id be surprised if you didnt pull it off.

pekowo: plus, i think the outfit suits you

fuwuhiko: you think so??

pekowo: yea

fuwuhiko: you know what that means. we’re gonna have a shit ton of candy !

pekowo: save some strawberry flavored candies for me

fuwuhiko: you know it

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Class Chat 77_

naughty: buenos dias mandy

naughty: o h its so ea rly

naughty: holy shit its 3 am

naughty: h

naughty: h-hewwo???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school sucks blegh but writing this chapter was a whole bunch of fun for me!! i dont think i'll be able to post a halloween chapter, tho, which is a bummer, but worry not! i still will continue to come up with more fun >:0
> 
> mini edit bc i forgot: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS ; o ; !!! ILY ALL
> 
> Username List:  
> Akane – EAT WELL  
> Chiaki – gaymer girl  
> Fuyuhiko – bitchy  
> Gundham – AnimalPlanet  
> Hajime – sexy  
> Hiyoko – hold my flower  
> Ibuki – AAAAA  
> Kazuichi – naughty  
> Mahiru – I got yo flower  
> Mikan – hhhhh  
> Nagito – marshmellow  
> Nekomaru – SHIT WELL  
> Peko - PekoPekoHammer  
> Imposter – Byakuya But Better  
> Sonia – NVM  
> Teruteru – spicy meatball


	4. HAPPY HALLOWEENIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HA i actually got it finished! there's a bit more than chatting that goes on ENJOY ! UwU
> 
> edit: dang it i noticed some mistakes !! idjxcidj

AAAAA: HAPPY HALLOWEENIES

hhhhh: is everyone ready to go?/

Byakuya But Better: im going to have to cancel

hhhhh: why?

Byakuya But Better: if you see sonia or gundham, run

AAAAA: ???? why???

Byakuya But Better: theyredxj cdjcid j

hhhhh: oh nioo o ,,,

hold my flower: imposter? imposter!

hold my flower: oh my god he fucking dead

SHIT WELL: WELL GANG LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A MYSTERY ON OUR HANDS.

hold my flower: fuck off i wanna get candy first

EAT WELL: RUH OH

hold my flower: never type that again.

I got yo flower: is imposter alright???

EAT WELL: ima go check on him, then change into my costume >:0

spicy meatball: which of yall stole the candy i had in the kitchen

spicy meatball: i was making treats !! and now i have to buy more!!

spicy meatball: i don’t think i can go now since most of the candy is going to be sold out !!

I got yo flower: somethings wrong here

Byakuya But Better: Apologies for my sudden absence. I was merely frightened by someone’s costume.

AAAAA: it’s a okay!! at least youre fine!

I got yo flower: did you meet up with akane already?

Byakuya But Better: Yes, of course. I briefly met up with her earlier on my way to the outdoors.

I got yo flower: uh huh. she has a nice costume on ! I think its really pretty!

Byakuya But Better: I agree, it matches her very well!

I got yo flower: hey gundham, pay attention to the earlier messages :3c

Byakuya But Better: !!! How!?

hold my flower: that’s my girlfriend right there !!! go mahiru !!!

hhhhh: how did you find out it wass hi m???

I got yo flower: when has imposter talked formally through text? they’re not byakuya lmao

AAAAA: WOAHH :0

AAAAA: wait, wheres akane???

Byakuya But Better: :^)

AAAAA: gundham???

EAT WELL: AAAA SHIT HE UFCKoEDJ

EAT WELL: JEDXuGG EGDK

EAT WELL: EGGS

EAT WELL: SAEV YORUSELVES

spicy meatball: eggs???

AAAAA: SCATTER

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

What in the world was going on?

Hajime’s phone kept going off as he was getting dressed. Of course, dressing up as a ghost with a “it is a mystery” sign doesn’t take too long, but it is weird that the chat was active right before the Halloween festivities started.

_AAAAA: HE GOT ME AAAAAAAAAAAA_

_spicy meatball: fijcxidjc EGS_

_SHIT WELL: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIHDT_

_I got yo flower: we’re safe !!_

_hold my flower: get fucked_

_hhhhh: i owe you my life,,,,,_

_AAAAA: TELL MY WIFE I LOVED HER_

_hhhhh: youre not ma rried th o???_

_hold my flower: oh shit i guess even sonia is running away from hi_

_hold my flower: WHTA A HDUH_

_hhhhh: sjd MNO SOMeNONeS InN THE vEnTSsS_

_I got yo flower: THE OCCULT CLUB IS IN ON IT RUN_

“What the hell is going on…?” He sighs. He’s better off not getting involved in whatever is going on. Turning off his phone, he starts to head towrds the door. He already made plans to get candy and he’ll be damned if it gets cancelled. As soon as he opens the door to leave his dorm, he’s met with a giant white blob.

“I can’t believe you actually went as a marshmallow, Nagito.”

“I can’t believe you went as the ghost, Hajime.” He laughs softly. “Still, thanks for going out with me to trick or treat. I know you probably could have gone with the others, but this really means a lot to me!”

“Oh, uh, well. I’m glad you’re happy?” He feels his face burning up. Hopefully Nagito doesn’t notice. “I’m glad it’s just us, anyways. Something’s going on in the chat, and I really don’t want to get involved in that mess, you know?”

“Oh, I get it, too. Our classmates can be a bit rowdy…” Nagito laughs, and Hajime feels his heart skip another beat. “Anyways, we should head out before they find us.”

“Y-yeah! Sure!”

As they leave the school, Hajime silently curses himself for being so awkward.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

gaymer girl: oh shit lmao

gaymer girl: you guys are getting egged?

I got yo flower: the eggs have _confetti_

gaymer girl: lmao

Byakuya But Better: i finally got my phone back and i only have one thing to say

Byakuya But Better: fuck you occult club.

naughty: finally someone agrees

naughty: can someone bring me some candy pwease OwO

bitchy: hell no.

AAAAA: fuyuuuu !! where are you? are you still going trickin treatin with us?

bitchy:  no??? why would i after i got called boss baby and johnny johnny???

AAAAA: bc you love us !

bitchy: im turning off my phone now.

AAAAA: boo !!!

hhhhh: oh kazuichi, be car e ful the occult clu bb is egging ppl insi de the school

naughty: h

naughty: maybe if i go back to sleep ill be safe

gaymer girl: doubt (x)

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Oh! Cult! Chat_ **

30% Off: holy shit this is so much fun i cnat believe my plan worked

god left chat: autua is pleased with our actions uwu

cryptid: Seeing their reactions to these pranks is amusing…

Evil Vice President: HA! The Dark Devas are enjoying this annual training exercise!

30% Off: they do???

Evil Vice President: Yes, since it tests their stealth!

secretly a witch: We’ve managed to attack most of our classmates, but a few of them had already left :(

30% Off: it’s a okay my dude

30% Off: we just need to prank one dude

god left chat: oh ! oh! angie has seen the smelly robotman go back into his room!

cryptid: Oh, you mean the one that overreacts to the smallest things.

Evil Vice President: The Tamer of Automatons decided to sleep in on this dark day to rest.

30% Off: perfect.

30% Off: get the pumpkins and scarecrows

secretly a witch: Oh! We’re doing _that_ one?

30% Off: :>

god left chat: oooooo autua is excited to see the outcome!!!

cryptid: Time to get into position.. Kehehehe..

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

gaymer girl: phew i got a lot of candy and im on my way back how was it for you guys?

PekoPekoHammer: i have a lot and i wouldn’t mind trading

AAAAA: oh ! you went out by yourself???

PekoPekoHammer: yes, i decided to go on my own earlier to get more candies

gaymer girl: doubt (x)

PekoPekoHammer: sush you

hhhhh: not to interrupt but,,,

hhhhh: has anyone been pranked by the occult club recently?

AAAAA: hmmm,, no..? i havent heard anything yet?

PekoPekoHammer: why do you ask?

hhhhh: i um,,, overheard yasuhiro say something abt the “”ultimate prank””

gaymer girl: oh huh.

gaymer girl: whoever gets that prank,,,

gaymer girl: f

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Someone is knocking wildly at the door, but Kazuichi isn’t going to open it.

“Ughh… I don’t wanna get up…” Kazuichi hides under the covers of his bed, trying to ignore the sound. “Go away, asshole! I don’t have any candy!”

The knocking suddenly stopped after he shouted. As soon as he was about to go back to sleep, he heard a scream. Kazuichi jumped out of bed and stared at the door. The scream was on the other side, and it sounded familiar.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…. What do I do…?” He runs his hand through his hair, thinking on what to do next.

Suddenly, something is inside the vents banging loudly. The sound was faint at first, but it was slowly getting closer and closer to Kazuichi’s room. There was no way in _Hell_ that he was going to find out what that is.

He quickly puts on his glasses and slippers, and heads towards the door, before stopping. What if something out there got the girl? What if the girl was actually a ghost and as soon as he opened the door, he was a goner?

Kazuichi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped out.

When he opened his eyes again, he wished he had kept them closed. Zombies with pumpkin heads were everywhere covered in blood, and in the middle where there wasn’t any zombies, he saw a girl wearing a bikini lying on the floor.

“Hey, are you okay!?” He rushed to the girl’s side and shook her roughly. “You gotta get up! There’s zombies here!”

The girl suddenly opened her eyes, causing Kazuichi to flinch. She stood up as and looked straight into Kazuichi’s eyes.

“You have been deemed unworthy for salvation by the Gods. Your sins have finally caught up with you, Kazuichi Souda.” He gulps. “As punishment, I hereby sentence you to rot away with these zombies!”

As soon as she finished her sentence, he felt to sets of arms grab him on both sides. He whipped his head around to see two zombies wearing black robes and masks. One of them had so much hair it was poking out of his mask. The other one was shorter and sounded like they were trying to hold in their laughter, which faintly sounded like Sonia.

As they were dragging him to who knows where, Kazuichi did what any normal person would do in this situation.

He screamed.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

gaymer girl: oh my god they got kazuichi

gaymer girl: f

AAAAA: f

EAT WELL: f

SHIT WELL: f

Byakuya But Better: f

PekoPekoHammer: f

bitchy: anyone wants the candy corn? it tastes like shit

spicy meatball: i’ll give you my chocolates for it

bitchy: deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh MAN i had this idea for the longest and i was working on it, but school is a jerk and i didnt have enough time to finish it for halloween. surprise !! i hope you can guess the occult club chat names and why i named the chatroom that uwu
> 
> also, i love kazuichi i just thought itd be funny if he got pranked too 
> 
> Username List:  
> Akane – EAT WELL  
> Chiaki – gaymer girl  
> Fuyuhiko – bitchy  
> Gundham – AnimalPlanet  
> Hajime – sexy  
> Hiyoko – hold my flower  
> Ibuki – AAAAA  
> Kazuichi – naughty  
> Mahiru – I got yo flower  
> Mikan – hhhhh  
> Nagito – marshmellow  
> Nekomaru – SHIT WELL  
> Peko - PekoPekoHammer  
> Imposter – Byakuya But Better  
> Sonia – NVM  
> Teruteru – spicy meatball


	5. the disaster pans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was SUPPOSE to be uploaded on ibuki's b-day but i got side tracked by octopath traveler (i finished all 8 stories UwU)
> 
> happy late birthday to one of my favorites !!

gaymer girl: @NVM @AnimalPlanet well?

NVM: On behalf of the Occult Club, I apologize for the pranks we did on October 31st of this year. : (

AnimalPlanet: And our deepest apologies to @naughty, for we did not consider that you would have screamed so much you cried.

naughty: >:l

naughty: im not over it fuck you and tell hiro he can suck it

hold my flower: yikes lol

hold my flower: how bad was it

naughty: so bad i cant stay up all night anymore and my sleep schedule is fixed

EAT WELL: holy shit dude is that a good thing or???

naughty: no

NVM: I’m very sorry! : (

naughty: >:l

AnimalPlanet: : (

naughty: >:l

gaymer girl: lol good luck trying to make him forgive you

hold my flower: so the entire occult club scared you?

naughty: YES

hold my flower: even that creepy guy?

naughty: yeah he was in the vents

hold my flower: yikes i actually feel bad for you now.

naughty: hh you should.

AnimalPlanet: It took an eternity for him to stop wailing like a banshee. He only calmed down after I allowed the Dark Devas to stay with him for a moment.

naughty: DUDE YOU SAID YOU WERENT GONNA SAY ANYTHING.

sexy: oh?

naughty: JSIJSJW HAJIME NO PLS ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK.

sexy: i wont hesitate

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Pan Nick at the Disco_ **

distinguished pan: oh my my my. kazuichi is there something youve been hiding from us that only hajime knows~?

disaster pan: YEAH YEAH? what gives?? we ride or die MAN

dumbass pan: hdushcu n oo o i ddont???

disaster pan: youre talking like mikki >:l youre def suspicious now soda pop!!

distinguished pan: i could always ask hajime lmao

dumbass pan: hhhhhh

dumbass pan: fiiiiine

distinguished pan: so you admit your love affair with hajime!!

dumbass pan: what no ew.

disaster pan: aw poor hajime. shot down.

dumbass pan: so i might,,, have a super tiny small crush on uh,,, gundham,,

disaster pan: :0 !!

distinguished pan:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dumbass pan: jeijds i said small

disaster pan: oh oh so does that mean asking dark overlord hamster to play with the hamsters is just to hang out with him ?/

dumbass pan: ma ybe ?

dumbass pan: theyre rlly cute tho

distinguished pan: well kazuichi, youre in luck.

dumbass pan: ????

distinguished pan: ibuki and yours truly are going to help you confess your love

disaster pan: YES!!! i could teach you a song to sing!!!

dumbass pan: heavy metal

disaster pan: you know it ; 3

dumbass pan: teru, so youre gonna make a fancy dinner too??

distinguished pan: hm hm hm! wouldnt you like to know, lover boy

dumbass pan: hhh this sounds stupid

disaster pan: that means we gotta do it then !!

dumbass pan: cdusaj noooo

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Class Chat 77_

EAT WELL: @bitchy when are you gonna fight me

bitchy: when are you gonna shut the fuck up

AAAAA: aww w johnny johnny is a big scardy cat

bitchy: your days are numbered

EAT WELL: youre all talk >:V you wont do shit

PekoPekoHammer: shes not wrong

bitchy: you too??

naughty: lmao fuyuhiko get fucked

bitchy: shut

AAAAA: big baby !! tiny baby !!

hold my flower: is it bully fuyuhiko hours???

EAT WELL: its always those hou JCXiD

EAT WELL: WHAT THE UCFK WAD THDY

EAT WELL: FUCy

hold my flower: lmfao get fuc

hold my flower: FUYUHIKO YOU SHIT

naughty: ???? fuyuhiko?? what are you doing???

AAAAA: ibuki has just remembered shes late on a date BUH BYEEEEE

naughty: IBUKI DON’T LEAVE ME

bitchy: youre next.

naughty: JOHNNY PLEASE

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

NVM: I have finally made peace with Kazuichi.

gaymer girl: how

NVM: I gave him a basket filled with cookies and sodas!

sexy: and he took it?

NVM: Yep!!

gaymer girl: throwback when he had a “””crush””” on you.

naughty: hey hey i said i was sorry for that : (

NVM: It’s okay! At least you apologized and I appreciate that! UwU

sexy: hey so what happened earlier

naughty: wym

sexy: what did fuyuhiko do

sexy: @hold my flower @EAT WELL

hold my flower: he did graffiti on my door that looked like shrek

EAT WELL: he scared the shit out of me by putting tape on a doorway

bitchy: talk shit get hit

gaymer girl: five bucks says he asked the ultimate supreme leader to do it for him

bitchy: fuck you let me have some fun

gaymer girl: pay up

hold my flower: im gonna beat kokichi up what the shit we werent suppose to prank each other

hold my flower: he dies today.

EAT WELL: hiyoko holy shit you should train and then beat him up

hold my flower: @SHIT WELL teach me how to beat people up

 SHIT WELL: im not gonna teach you how to beat people up

hold my flower: aw

SHIT WELL: BUT I WILL teach you how to defend yourself with just one look

hold my flower: yay!!! >w<

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

November 27, 12:00 AM

Private Message from soft girl and loud girl

soft girl: ik it s early in the miorning but i wantd to be th e first to say

soft girl: happy birthday ibuki!!!

soft girl: im rlly happy that youbve made another yea r bc youre rlly nice an d youve alwa ays mad e me smile and laugh ! i also wantd e t o ask if you wan dte to go to th at one ice cream place you liked. i know we shoudnt go since its cold bu t its your birthday!!

soft girl: gah im rambling a lot but uhh

soft girl: happy birthday good night !!!

loud girl: yes

soft girl: yes???

loud girl: yes

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Pan Nick at the Disco_ **

disaster pan: HEY SO

disaster pan: I GOT ASKED OUT ON A DATE

disaster pan: AND ALL I SAID AWSS YES

dumbass pan: valid.

distinguished pan: niiiice!!!

distinguished pan: but pls let me sleep ibuki its 1 am

disaster pan: no !! im dying rn and you get to suffer with me !!!

dumbass pan: already there :’)

distinguished pan: god you two are so dramatic :P

dumbass pan: dude.

disaster pan: okay teruteru, mister ultimate drama boy if he wasn’t the ultimate chef

distinguished pan: good night you love sick puppies ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jidjcdi w THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS !! i didnt think this fic would be, well, a hit !! >w< !!
> 
> i might be busy bc i'll be drawing for a ship week soon so i can actually do all 7 days instead of just 2 or 3 dcusj uwu

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA! I will try to update this as much as I can, but this be senior year, so let's see how well I do! This is my first chatfic (and dr fic), but I will mostly focus on SDR2 cast. Other characters will be mentioned, and maybe make minor appearances! the ships in tags will be updated, with hiyoko/mahiru being the only confirmed couple in the class. the others will develop along the way :3c suggestions really are appreciated !! uvu
> 
> anyways thanks for reading !
> 
> Username List:  
> Akane – EAT WELL  
> Chiaki – gaymer girl  
> Fuyuhiko – bitchy  
> Gundham – AnimalPlanet  
> Hajime – sexy  
> Hiyoko – hold my flower  
> Ibuki – AAAAA  
> Kazuichi – naughty  
> Mahiru – I got yo flower  
> Mikan – hhhhh  
> Nagito – marshmellow  
> Nekomaru – SHIT WELL  
> Peko - PekoPekoHammer  
> Imposter – Byakuya But Better  
> Sonia – NVM  
> Teruteru – spicy meatball


End file.
